As shown in FIG. 16, a connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises two contact members 910 and a ground member 920. Each of the contact members 910 comprises a plurality of contacts 930 and an arrangement member 940. The arrangement member 940 arranges the contacts 930 and holds the contacts 930. One of the arrangement members 940 is formed with protrusions 950. A remaining one of the arrangement members 940 is formed with recesses (not shown) which correspond to the protrusions 950, respectively. The ground member 920 has a plate-like main portion 960. The main portion 960 is formed with holes 970 which correspond to the protrusions 950, respectively. The protrusions 950 are mated with the recesses through the holes 970, respectively, so that the main portion 960 of the ground member 920 is sandwiched between the arrangement members 940.